In order to deploy an application in a web server, configuration and run-time information must be provided to the web server via one or more deployment descriptor files. Such files can describe run-time parameters particular to a given web server implementation, configuration information for application objects including for example information pertaining to object persistence and relationships among objects. Deployment descriptor files are typically written extensible Markup Language (XML). Such files are often lengthy and cryptic which makes them difficult to decipher and edit by hand. Furthermore, the information contained in deployment descriptor files must be kept up-to-date to reflect changes in a corresponding application's source files. This arrangement invites error. For instance, unless users are vigilant when editing either application or deployment descriptor files, one will become unsynchronized with the other. The user may not even realize this until long after an application has been deployed in a web server. Furthermore, manually editing disparate files creates another opportunity for error due to input errors.